Pauvres, pauvres garçons
by Oxytreza
Summary: Ils vont vivre une semaine difficiles...tout est bien qui fini bien! FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : 'Suis pas sure qu'il y ai de la romance…Et pis, 'suis pas sure des couple en eux-même…

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : …Rien à dire que vous ne connaissiez pas déjà.

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 1 

Quand Cho Hakkai faisait quelque chose, il le faisait vite et bien.

On pouvait le deviner ne serais-ce qu'à ses techniques de combat. Les stomates qu'il créait entre ses mains avant de les balancer sur ses ennemis étaient rapides et fulgurantes.

Attaques lumières, c'était le cas de le dire.

Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Vu l'équipe dans laquelle il était, c'était plutôt bien d'avoir une personne comme ça. Résultat, c'était lui qui s'occupait d'une grande partie des tâches de la vie quotidienne du petit groupe si (peu) soudé.

Il cuisinait vite et bien, il faisait le ménage vite et bien, etc etc...

Et il se levait vite et bien.

Enfin, à entendre par là qu'il était toujours le premier debout, le teint frais comme la rose du matin encore perlée de rosée et le sourire éclatant de blancheur, sans même qu'il se serve de Colgate dentifrice spécial blancheur et fraîcheur.

Mais ce matin-là…

Ce fut rude.

Quand il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, Sanzo était déjà levé et le regardait de haut. Hakkai se redressa tant bien que mal dans son lit et se frotta le front.

Il fit un misérable sourire à son compagnon et murmura une excuse, il devait avoir mal dormi, désolé, oui, il se dépêchait, Gojô et Gokû était déjà levé ? Ah oui ? Ah là là, oui, il se lève, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter…

Le brun tira les couvertures, et posa ses deux pieds par terre.

Les deux autre voyageurs entrèrent dans la pièce au moment même où l'ex-humain amorçait le geste de se lever.

Ils purent ainsi voir le superbe vertige dont Hakkai fut pris et le virent avec effarement retomber sur le lit, en travers du matelas.

On se pencha au-dessus du brun.

C'était le conducteur, tout de même, et il serait embêtant qu'il ne puisse pas remplir sa fonction.

On le mira avec de grands yeux.

Il semblait bien mal en point, pauvre de lui, des gouttes de sueurs ruisselaient sur son visage, ses sourcils étaient froncés en trace de souffrance et il haletait, le souffle court.

Certes, si les trois autres hommes avaient été d'horrible pervers, ils se seraient mis à saigner du nez illico, l'expression qu'arborait là leur compagnon étant si équivoque.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries.

On appela un médecin, l'ancien humain incapable de bouger.

Le médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, la cigarette coincée entre les dents, chaîne à la ceinture et anneaux aux oreilles, bas rayés noirs et rouges, jupe écossaise avec moult épingle à nourrice, boots du genre « t'auras-beau-me-sauter-à-pieds-joint-sur-les-orteils-je-ne-sentirais-rien », bustier à crans noir, blouson de cuir rouge vif piqué de badges et collier ras-du-cou style ceinture de cuir.

Bref, elle avait l'air de tout, sauf un membre de sa profession.

La seule chose qui en témoignait, c'était sa mallette (customisée par ses soins, apparemment).

En ouvrant la porte, Gojô cru d'abord que c'était une jeune fille égarée qu'il commença à draguer. Mais il reçu comme réponse un glacial : « Si c'est vous le malade, vous allez apparemment beaucoup mieux.

-Hein ?...Attends…C'est toi le médecin ?...

-Nan, 'suis le saint seigneur du mont fraise des bois. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire méchant. Elle entra dans la chambre en bousculant le kappa. En apercevant Hakkai dans son lit, elle écrasa sa cigarette sur sa semelle et posa sa mallette sur la table avant de retirer son blouson. Elle s'approcha du lit avec deux ou trois instruments de torture, euh, d'auscultation, au temps pour moi (Oui, ça s'écrit comme ça).

Hakkai entrouvrit les yeux et se demanda si c'était ça, l'Ange de la mort.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas elle. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

« Fatigué…

-Je vois. » Elle lui prit son pouls, assisse sur une chaise au bord du lit, sous le regard pesant des trois amis derrière elle. Puis se pencha un peu au-dessus de demander au brun : « Vous avez la gorge prise, le nez, ou les sinus ?

-N-non…

-Mal à la tête ou au ventre ?

-Non plus…J'ai juste…Je suis juste très fatigué.

-Bon. » Elle tâta tout de même le cou du stomaticien qui ne broncha pas. Après quelques rapides vérifications, elle se leva et rangea son matériel.

« Alors ? » demanda Sanzo en se décollant du mur.

La docteur tourna son regard sanglant vers le bonze et répondit avec un sourire qui en disait long : « Surmenage. »

Petit silence.

Une seule question trottait dans les trois esprit devant la scientifique : surmenage de quoi ?

La médecin vint au secours de leur pauvres cerveaux qui commençaient sérieusement à chauffer sous leurs crânes. « Il en fait trop, c'est tout. Il s'occupe de trop de choses ménagères à la fois, laissez-le respirer. Oui, vous, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. En tout cas, repos absolu. Si je le vois dans la rue durant la semaine qui suit, je viens vous enfoncer une sonde gastrique dans le cul. Laissez- moi vous dire que ça fait déjà très mal à son emplacement naturel, alors… »

Devant une telle menace si horrible, ils ne purent que hocher la tête.

Même le moine n'en menait pas très large.

La jeune fille opina du chef avec entendement, puis accepta la carte bleue que lui tendait le bonze. Elle régla le montant de sa consultation et repartit en lançant un petit au revoir à la cantonade.

Silence dans la chambre.

Yeux fixés sur le malade.

Evidemment, la première chose à laquelle avait pensé Sanzo, c'était de continuer le périple vers l'ouest en mettant Hakkai à l'arrière de la voiture et en le laissant se reposer.

Mais la perspective de se retrouver avec une sonde gastrique, initialement conçue à passer dans la gorge jusqu'à l'estomac, dans le derrière ne l'enchantait que très peu.

« Tch. » Le moine plaça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et allait allumer son briquet lorsque la porte se rouvrit avec fracas. La médecin se planta sur le seuil et pointant du doigt le blond : « Et on ne fume pas ! »

Elle repartit en claquant la porte.

Cette semaine allait être dure.

Très dure.

À suivre…

Vive les médecins tarés, ha ha ! Je l'ai fait en dessin, quand j'ai dit à ma copine Mini-fée que c'était une docteur, elle m'a regardé avec une drôle de tête…Mais pourquoi donc ?

Bref, envoyez des reviews pour soutenir ces quatre pauvres bishôs qui vont passer une semaine difficile !


	2. Chapter 2

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 2

Les trois compagnons avaient décidés de se plier à l'ordonnance du médecin (La sonde gastrique devait vraiment leur faire peur…).

Ils avaient également choisis de se laisser Hakkai dormir tranquillement dans sa chambre, et d'aller voir comment il allait de temps en temps.

Gojô, dans la chambre voisine, tira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma d'un geste fluide. Puis il lança son briquet au moins qui alluma également une cigarette.

Il y eu un petit silence.

Puis…

« J'ai faim

-Nous aussi, alors la ferme.

-…Dites…

-Huh ?

-…Qui c'est qui va faire à manger ?

-…

-…Je ne préfère pas le savoir… »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

Le cuisinier attitré était cloué au lit pour surmenage ménager, justement, et ils ne pouvaient décemment pas le lever pour préparer le déjeuner (Ou bien était-ce la menace de la sonde gastrique qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes ?)

Re-silence. (Il y en a beaucoup depuis le début de cette histoire…)

Gojô se leva. « Tout d'abord, pour faire à manger, il faut des ingrédients. Je vais aller faire les courses. À force de les faire avec Hakkai, je suis habitué.

-Ouais…Prends-moi des clopes…

-Je peux venir ?

-Si tu veux, le singe

-M'appelle pas singe, sale kappa ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, face au problématique problème des courses.

Avez-vous déjà fait les courses seul ?

Seul au sens où j'entends que vous ne l'avez jamais fait sauf aveuglément car une personne intelligente et responsable se chargeait de choisir les bonnes choses et de gérer les dépenses correctement.

Gokû regarda Gojô.

Gojô regarda Gokû.

Silence (encore).

« Bon…On va devoir y aller, pas vrai, Gokû ?

-Ouais. On va y aller.

-Yeah…Cool, on y va…Courage… »

Ils restèrent plantés devant la porte de l'hôtel dans un silence pesant.

…

Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune idée par quel bout commencer…

Hakkai ouvrit les yeux.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait réveillé, mais il passa outre en sentant la fatigue revenir a vitesse grand V. Il soupira, regrettant de les retarder ainsi.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Le brun tourna la tête avec difficulté pour voir un Sanzô assis à la table, journal ouvert devant lui et lunettes sur le nez. Les yeux violets du bonze le fixaient et semblait lui reprocher sa fatigue.

« Désolé, Sanzô…

-Tch. On y peut rien. On ne va pas te lever de force, de toutes manière…

-La sonde gastrique doit vraiment te faire peur… » Répliqua Hakkai avec un petit rire presque moqueur. Le bonze fit la grimace et se replongea dans son journal.

« Où…Où sont Gojô et Gokû…?

-Aux courses. »

Hakkai se demanda furtivement si Sanzô était assez suicidaire pour laisser les deux G faire les courses seuls.

Mais après tout, il était au lit.

Et une fraction de secondes, une pensée un peu égoïste traversa son esprit.

Il avait envie de rester au lit, comme ça, tranquille. Pour une fois, ils mangeront mal. Bien fait pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas le pousser à bout.

Il se tourna sur le flanc, dos à Sanzô qui haussa un sourcil.

Deux heures plus tard…À moins que ce soit trois heures…Bon, longtemps après, les deux G revinrent enfin, les bras chargés de paquets.

Certes, le combat avait été difficile.

Mais ils étaient revenus, sains, saufs, et surtout vainqueurs.

Ils espéraient grandement qu'ils seraient félicités !

Mais pour toute réponse à leur glorieux retour, ils reçurent un méprisant : « Tch. Vous êtes en retard. Vous avez mes clopes ? »

Passez outre, camarades, vous avez gagné le combat !

Gojô posa avec violence le fruit de ses efforts (c'est-à-dire deux paquet kraft de courses) sur la table et avec un sourire méchant : « Il n'y avait plus que malboro filtre. Désolé, ô grand moine Sanzô, il va falloir te contenter de malboro normale. »

Le kappa savait que le bonze détestait fumer autres choses que ses malboro rouges filtre. Il lui avait donc délibérément pris des normales.

Histoire de se venger un peu.

Sanzô fit la grimace, mais attrapa le paquet que lui tendait le tabou. Il en tira une et l'alluma d'un geste sec.

Gojô la lui retira immédiatement.

Il se fichait éperdument que Sanzô finisse avec une sonde gastrique (encore elle !) dans le derrière, mais il pensait à juste mesure que si l'un d'eux finissait comme ça, les autres aussi, vu le caractère diabolique de la médecin…

« Crétin, t'as oublié ce qu'à dit la taré ? Pas fumer près du malade ! »

Sanzô fixa un temps le kappa, une lueur de danger imminent dans ses iris mauves.

Gojô soutint ce regard, la même lueur dans ses yeux sang.

Gokû profita de ce moment d'inattention pour avaler une des brioches qu'il avait achetées avec Gojô plus tôt.

Dix minutes plus tard, dans la pièce voisine, Gojô s'employait à faire la cuisine.

On pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute que si un troupeau de pingouins d'Amérique du Sud, tous atteint de rage épileptique, et contrôlés par des concombres mutant de l'espace voulant dominer le monde était passé dans la pièce, ça n'aurait pas été plus inquiétant.

Sanzô et Gokû étaient en train de se demander si, malgré leur faim, ils n'allaient pas battre en retraite.

La fumée qui s'échappait de la casserole ne présageait vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien de bon.

Le singe fixa cette fumée qui s'échappait lentement vers le plafond.

Elle était épaisse, très grise, et sentait la nourriture brûlée.

Problématique.

Le moine lorgna sur les DNI (Denrées Non Identifiées) qui cuisaient paresseusement dans la poêle posée à côté de la casserole.

Elles étaient noires, comme carbonisées, ratatinées et rabougries.

Inquiètant.

Le blond et le brun échangèrent un regard.

Gojô, qui leur tournait le dos, ne le remarqua pas et c'est avec une sorte de sourire en coin qu'il servit ces deux compagnons, une fois les repas cuit.

Dans la chambre d'Hakkai, l'ex-humain ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il regarda le lit à côté de lui.

Bizarrement, il présentait qu'il allait bientôt être occupé…

À suivre…

Qui sera la prochaine victime ? Vous le saurez en regardant le prochain épisode de « Amour, Gloire et Beauté »…/Se fait assommer par Gojô/ Barf, non, je voulais dire « Pauvres, pauvres garçons… »

Gojô : Ne nous compare pas avec cette chose télévisée !

Oui, oui, je sais…

Bref, des reviews m'aiderait à me souvenir de ne plus faire cette erreur ! sinon je continue ! (Quelle menace inutile…)


	3. Chapter 3

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 3

Assis sur son lit, Gokû avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gokû, t'as encore faim ?

-Non ! Plutôt crever que de remanger de ton infecte cuisine, kappa mauvais cuisinier !

-Quoi ? Boucle-la, ouistiti monomaniaque !

-'Suis pas un ouistitiiIIAAIE-EUH ! » Le singe se plia en deux, victime d'une horrible douleur dans le ventre.

Sanzô, assis à la table le regardait se tordre avec une indifférence non feinte.

Gojô resta un moment à fixer avec effarement Gokû, puis se tourna vers le moine : « Eh, Sanzô.

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de rappeler le médecin ?

-M'est égal.

-…Tss… »

Rera Ho-Den était la meilleure médecin de la ville.

Malgré son look un peu particulier et ses manières de brute congénitale, elle était extrêmement demandé.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, on ne l'avait appelé deux fois dans la même journée pour aller voir le même groupe, mais pas le même patient au sein du groupe.

Ils avaient la poisse ou quoi ?

Elle frappa de nouveau, donc, à la même porte que le matin même où elle était venu voir ce type atteint de surmenage (Pas mal du tout, d'ailleurs, le type en question…)

Mais, de toutes façons, à en juger la tête de ses trois compagnon, elle n'était pas particulièrement étonnée de savoir qu'il avait la vie dure.

Rera se gratta la tête en imaginant son patient en proie aux trois autres.

Viol, peut-être ? pensa-t-elle avec un sourire d'obsédée qu'elle était.

Elle s'essuya la bouche juste à temps, Gojô venait d'ouvrir.

Elle ricana : « Vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de moi, ma parole. C'est quoi, maintenant ? »

Le tabou fit une grimace, décidément, il n'appréciait pas DU TOUT les manières de cette docteur.

Elle entra sans ménagement.

Son regard sang tomba sur Gokû, prostré sur le lit, en proie à un mal de ventre fulgurant, à ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

Elle pensa furtivement que si c'était l'appendicite, elle se ferait un plaisir de le charcuter sur sa table de torture…

Elle s'approcha et lui demanda : « Alors, c'est quoi le bug ?

-Mal au ventre…Aïe…

-Je vois ça. Depuis quand ?

-La fin du déjeuner…

-Hum. Et qui a préparé à manger ? » Les yeux dorés de Gokû glissèrent jusqu'à Gojô qui détourna le regard tandis que Sanzô continuait de lire tranquillement son journal. Rera fixa un temps le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges puis reporta son attention sur le malade.

« Tu as souvent mal au ventre après le déjeuner ?

-Non…D'habitude, c'est Hakkai qui fait à manger.

-Hakkai…Celui que j'ai vu ce matin ?

-Ouais…C'est bon ce qu'il prépare, LUI »

Gojô grogna dans son coin.

La brune se pencha sur son patient et lui tâta le ventre sans douceur, arrachant des cris que douleur au pauvre Gokû.

Derrière son journal, Sanzô tiqua.

Quelques expériences…Examens, pardon, plus tard, elle se leva et d'un beau sourire de requin ayant trouvé son dîner : « Indigestion. »

Gojô se demanda s'il était si mauvais cuisinier que ça…

Rera rangea ses affaires et tendit la main vers Sanzô qui lui tendit sans répondre sa carte bancaire. La médecin régla ses honoraires, s'assit, pris une feuille d'ordonnance et inscrivit dessus en les énonçant à voix haute les médicaments à prendre.

Et en tendant la feuille au kappa, elle ajouta : « Repos également. Ma sonde gastrique est dans ma mallette.

-Compris. » Articula Gojô en déglutissant.

Hakkai enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Puis il se redressa avec difficulté pour découvrir Gokû dans le lit voisin.

Quand il disait qu'il présentait une catastrophe…

« Gokû ?...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... » Le singe tourna la tête avec une grimace vers son ami et articula : « Gojô a fait la cuisine.

-Ah.

-Et j'avais mal au ventre.

-Aah.

-Alors on a appelé la médecin.

-Ah Ah.

-Rigole pas, elle fait peur !

-Pardon.

-Et donc elle a dit que j'avais une indigestion.

-Ah. »

Silence. (Tiens, ça faisait longtemps !)

Hakkai avait envie de rire, mais n'en fit rien. Ça aurait été méchant.

Il se contenta de se rallonger avec un sourire. « Mon pauvre Gokû… »

Le silence revint, juste ponctué des gémissements de douleur du jeune yôkai. Hakkai aurait bien voulu le soutenir, mais la fatigue revenait avec la vitesse du vélociraptor traqué par un guépard, et il se relaissa glisser dans le sommeil.

Sanzô et Gojô étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans la pièce voisine. Le tabou regardait fixement l'arrière du journal du moine, à défaut de ne pouvoir reluquer son visage caché derrière le dit journal.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond grogna et abaissa son journal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu vas pas continuer à me faire la geule longtemps, si ? C'est pas toi qui a une indigestion, c'est le singe !

-Justement. »

Gojô poussa un « hé ? » d'incompréhension tandis que Sanzô se réfugiait derrière son journal.

Sha Gojô, rappelons-le, était un dragueur invétéré.

Or comme tous dragueur qui se respecte, il savait déceler les signes qui montraient si les filles devenues sa proie allaient lui tomber dans les bras ou non.

Par extension, il savait deviner quand une personne ressentait quelque chose pour une autre personne, et il était facile pour lui de voir quand deux personnes étaient ensemble.

Mais là, on parlait de Sanzô.

Sanzô, moine dangereux, moine aux yeux de cocker, moine aux yeux de drogué, le chauve, la blonde, etc, etc…

Sanzô, quoi.

Et franchement, parler de sentiments en même temps que de Sanzô, c'était comme parler de chats en même temps que de chiens.

Ridicule, non ?

Et pourtant.

Le « justement » de Sanzô était vraiment suspect.

Gojô était quasiment sûr que ce bonze pourri leur cachait quelque chose, à tous les trois.

À commencer par Gokû.

Il était vrai, reconnaissons-le, que Gokû était le protégé du moine. Il était également vrai que ces deux-là était indissociable. Qui disait Gokû disait Sanzô et qui disait Sanzô disait Gokû.

Depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient, d'ailleurs ?

Il paraît que Sanzô avait ramassé le singe dans une grotte au fin fond d'une montagne.

Oui, oui, oui…Boooon…

Effectivement, Gojô comprenait l'admiration quasi divine que le ouistiti avait pour le bonze.

Mais bon. De là à appeler ça…Des…Sentiments…

Non, c'était crétin. Ridicule. Débile.

Non, non et non, trois fois non !

Ses compagnons n'étaient PAS (Il osait à peine penser le mot, parce que, c'était ça qui le gênait, hein, pas vraiment le fait qu'il était presque impossible que ces deux-là, et plus particulièrement le bonze drogué, puissent ressentir quoi que se soit de plus profond, de plus fort, de plus, vraiment plus…Enfin, vous voyez, quoi…) hoooooooooomosexueeeeeels…(Gojô fit la grimace)

Il était de ruminer cette sombre pensée lorsqu'une petite voix dans sa tête (On les adore, ces petites voix. Elles vous disent toujours ce que vous ne voulez pas entendre, ce que vous ne voulez pas reconnaître. Et elles sont toujours grinçantes…) lui répliqua :

_Tu peux parler, toi._

À suivre…

Tadam ! On s'approche du dénouement ! Petit à petit !

Allez, les paris sont ouverts ! Qui aime qui ?

Envoyez des reviews, je prendrais les paris. Celle(s) qui gagne(nt) ont une fic dédicacée ! (Je plaisante…)


	4. Chapter 4

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 4 

Comment ça, il pouvait parler ?

_Ben oui, franchement, tu peux pas vraiment pester contre le fais qu'ils soient homo. De plus, on peut dire que c'est plus que ça entre ces deux-là._

Mais…Il l'emmerdait, cette petite voix ! Elle insinuait qu'il l'était lui aussi, ou quoi ?

_C'est bien ce que j'entends, oui._

QUOI ?

_Ah là là, pauvre petite nature. Parce que, peut-être, ce que tu ressens pour ton pote Hakkai, c'est du flan à la margarine ?_

Mais, mais, c'est différent ! Hakkai…Il a envie de le protéger, de s'occuper de lui, de le soulager de ses peines, de…

_Ben si ça c'est pas de l'amour…_

Ben non, ça n'en est pas.

_Tu parles._

…

_T'as plutôt envie de l'avoir dans ton pieux, ouais._

N'IMPORTE QUOI !

_Ben voyons. Et le rêve que t'as eu pas plus tard qu'hier soir, c'était quoi ? Une salade grecque ? Très épicée, alors, la salade grecque. Très très épicée. Avec beaucoup de sauce._

… !

_T'as envie de rester avec lui, non ? Auprès de lui, d'être avec lui, de…_

C'est bon, j'ai compris !

_Ah ! Et alors, t'as compris quoi ? Y'a une nuance entre comprendre et accepter !_

Tss…

_Pas de « tss » qui tiennent ! Bouge-toi les fesses, crétin, et ouvre un peu les yeux !_

Oh, mais ça va, là, de lui cause comme ça !

_Il n'y a que ça pour te faire réagir !_

…Kh…Oui mais quand même-euh !

_Tu es pathétique. Non, plutôt infantile._

…

…

Oui mais Hakkai…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hakkai ?_

Hakkai ressent-il la même chose… ?

…

…

_Ça…_

À suivre…

Chapitre plus court, mais je ne voulais pas mélanger pensées intérieures et actions extérieures…


	5. Chapter 5

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 5

Sanzô referma son journal et le posa sur la table d'un geste sec.

Ça faisait 10 minutes qu'il entendait Gojô parler tout seul dans la pièce d'à côté, et c'était franchement énervant. (En plus, il disait des trucs bizarres)

Le moine se leva et passa dans la chambre aux malades.

Hakkai lisait, appuyé contre le mur.

Le bonze se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche en grommelant : « On t'as dit que rester calme ! Tu… »

Il fut interrompu par Hakkai qui, sans lever les yeux de son livre, mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Le blond le fixa un temps, puis se tourna vers le lit voisin.

Gokû dormait profondément, une geule d'ange sur le visage.

Sanzô resta un moment saisi.

« Ce serait dommage de le réveiller. Et je ne suis pas particulièrement énervé à cet instant, il me semble… »

Sanzô ne répondit pas, tira une chaise et s'assit à égale distance entre les deux lit.

Il y eu un silence (Il y en a de plus en plus, ma parole…)

Au bout d'un moment, Hakkai leva les yeux de son livre et les tourna vers son ami.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Sanzô ? Venir pour ne rien dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre…

-Tch, tu deviens désagréable, depuis ton surmenage.

-N'en es-tu pas une des cause ?

-… ! »

Le brun replongea dans son livre avec un sourire de grenouille.

Le moine grogna, tira une cigarette…La rangea et croisa les doigts entre ses genoux, soupirant.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence.

« Où est Gojô ?

-Dans la troisième chambre. Il parle tout seul.

-Ah ? Et que dit-il ? »

Sanzô se demanda s'il était assez suicidaire pour répéter à son compagnon ce que blablatait leur compagnon commun à lui-même.

Il se gratta la tête, fourrageant dans ses cheveux couleur soleil.

Puis sentit soudain le regard vert de son ami, assez pesant quand il s'y mettait.

Vous savez, ce type de regard qui vous fiiiiiixe longtemps, super longtemps, vous essayez de l'ignorer mais rien n'y fait, vous avez l'impression que vous brûlez sous ce regard, vous suez sang et eau pour l'ignorer le plus loooooongtemps possible mais rien à faire, au bout d'un moment de fixette intensive, vous n'en pouvez plus et…

« Je crois qu'il parlait de toi.

-Hein ? » Le moine jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et vit qu'il avait réellement l'air surpris. Il eut un sourire en coin et se tourna vers son protégé pour échapper au regard de l'ex-humain.

Hakkai était un homme intelligent et il ne poussa pas plus loin la conversation.

Il remis le nez entre les pages de son livre.

« Oï, tu le lis à l'envers.

-… »

Gojô tournicotait dans sa chambre avec la grâce du « Manège enchanté ».

Manquait plus qu'il retire le bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux pour ressembler à Pollux et n'importe quelle personne datant de cette génération aurait eu une bouffée de nostalgie pour sa petite enfance.

Malheuresement, Gojô n'était pas de cette génération (grand bien lui fasse) et donc il ne retira pas son bandeau.

La petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui brailler avec force et puissance d'y aller, il était un homme, quoi, et puis, de toute façon, il s'en était déjà pris des dizaines, des râteaux, un de plus ou un de moins…Pas grave ! Allez, un de perdu, dix de retrouvéES !

Oui mais là…

Là…

C'était Hakkai.

Hakkai était sûrement le genre de personne qui vous regarde longuement, une expression surprise sur le visage, puis vous fais un grand sourire et vous disant : « Non merci, tu es mignon, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre… »

…AAARRRRGGGH !

Gojô se prit la tête entre les mains et se secoua en tout sens, courant d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre.

La petite voix grommela qu'il ressemblait à une certaine fille qui avait le même genre de réaction lorsqu'elle imaginait des couples hétéros avec ses bishôs, dans des élans de masochisme intense (La dernière trouvaille étant un Hakkai/Nico Robin, puisqu'ils sont tous deux calmes et souriants)

Le tabou se calma finalement et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

Temps mort.

…

Et puis, Gojô le savait, il serait beaucoup plus blessé par un refus d'Hakkai que de n'importe quelle fille dans la rue.

La petite voix ne répondit rien.

Gojô refusait de ressentir cette douleur, la douleur du non-aimé, encore une fois.

La petite voix ne répondit pas plus.

« Sanzô…

-Hum ?

-Tu sais, c'est inutile de le fixer ainsi si tu ne lui avoueras jamais tes sentiments…

-…

-…Excuse-moi, je t'ai blessé ?

-Non…

-Tant mieux.

-…Hakkai…

-Mh ?

-Je suis…Si pathétique que ça ?

-…Un peu.

-Kh…Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Tu me poses une question. J'y réponds.

-Tu deviens pénible.

-Je me détends.

-… ! N'importe quoi.

-Ne t'énerve pas, tu vas le réveiller. Dis moi, Sanzô, De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Et toi, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

Hakkai leva les yeux.

« Peut-être de toi, Sanzô. »

À suivre…

Ha ha ! Est-ce que le Gojô/Hakkai serait-il si sûr /Met la musique de « Psychose » sur sa chaîne hi-fi/

Une review, encore et toujouuuuuuurs !


	6. Chapter 6

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 6 :

Gojô se tenait devant la porte.

Il y avait le front appuyé contre le battant.

Il écoutait.

« Peur de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu es intelligent, malgré les apparences.

-Comment ça « malgré les apparences » ?!

-Ha ha ha, ne t'énerve pas, c'est une plaisanterie.

-Tch ! Si tu continues, je fume !

-Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas moi qui suis menacé d'une sonde gastrique…

-Kkh…

-…

-Et arrête de lire quand on te cause !

-Tu ne me causes pas, là.

-Je t'ai posé une question.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Ha ha ha…

-Arrête de rire ! Bien sûr que j'ai compris, je ne suis pas complètement idiot ! Mais ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi aurais-tu peur de moi ?

-…

-…

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de tenter quelque chose sur le protégé de notre dangereux moine. »

Il y eut un raclement de chaise brusque.

Gojô se décolla rapidement du battant et disparu dans sa chambre.

Sanzô sortit en claquant la porte, visiblement énervé.

Kanzeon se pencha au-dessus de sa mare au lotus (Très bon home cinéma, non ?…)

Jiroshin se tenait debout derrière elle, silencieux.

« C'était sûr, murmura la déesse, que voyager ensemble allait entraîner des problèmes.

Des problèmes où l'on est plus sûr de soi, des problèmes qui nous dérangent, nous pousses à faire des choses qui ne nous plaisent pas forcément…Des larmes et des peines de cœurs…

-Kanzeon Bottatsu… »

La déesse ne répondit pas, soupira et se redressa.

« C'est encore plus drôle comme ça !

-Erh…Kanzeon Bottatsu… »

Gojô était allongé sur son lit, un oreiller en travers du visage, une clope entre les doigts.

De temps en temps, il soulevait l'oreiller pour tirer dessus, puis le relaissais tomber sur sa tête avec un geste mou.

… Disait la petite voix.

… Disait Gojô.

Le tabou posa son bras en travers de l'oreiller, l'enfonçant un peu plus sur son visage.

À tâtons, il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier voisin et posa son deuxième bras sur son oreiller.

« Ça fait mal… »

La petite voix ne trouva rien à répondre.

Hakkai regarda la porte se refermer en claquant. Il soupira et replongea dans son livre.

« Hakkai… » Le brun leva les yeux vers le lit voisin.

Gokû lui tournait le dos mais apparemment, il était pleinement réveillé.

Depuis quand ?

« Hakkai, Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par ta dernière phrase ?

-… » Le brun resta un moment immobile.

Ses craintes étaient confirmées.

Il baissa les yeux, corna sa page et referma son livre.

Il le leva avec précaution (il était encore sujet aux vertiges) et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit du jeune yôkai.

Il y eut un silence.

Hakkai leva lentement la main et la glissa dans les cheveux bruns de son ami.

Celui-ci resta immobile, retenant sa respiration.

L'ex-humain se pencha tout aussi lentement et posa ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche du cadet.

À suivre…

/Se gratte la tête/

À la base, si mes souvenirs sont bons, je crois que j'avais pensé à une fic de quatre chapitres entièrement humoristique sur fond de yaoi.

C'est un peu râpé…Suis-je incapable de faire un truc délire ? Snif…


	7. Chapter 7

On change tout ! On change d'ambiance, de rating, de genre ! À présent, c'est rating T, genre Angst et failed romance (Y'a pas mais bon…)

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 7

Sanzô s'appuya contre le mur et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

Il resta un moment immobile, puis glissa lentement le long du mur du couloir, en proie à une soudaine faiblesse.

Gojô roula sur le ventre, étouffa ses sanglots dans son oreiller, crispa ses mains, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, sur le tissu.

Gokû resta figée sous la pression de la bouche de l'ex-humain sur la sienne, trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit.

Hakkai, profitant d'un manque de réaction, se pencha un peu plus sur le jeune homme, glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Le yôkai ne bougea toujours pas.

Kanzeon ferma les yeux et joignit les mains avec un soupir. Elle avait beau dire que c'était plus drôle comme ça (et c'était vrai), les derniers événements risquaient d'endommager cruellement l'équipe. Trop cruellement.

Jiroshin ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, se contentait de se tenir debout derrière sa maîtresse. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins qu'elle.

Rera alluma une cigarette et tourna son regard pourpre vers la fenêtre, assisse sur son lit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ces pauvres garçons n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, elle le sentait…

« N… »

Hakkai pressa un peu plus sa bouche sur celle du garçon, ses mains parcourant son torse avec des gestes voluptueux.

« Nooon ! » Gokû repoussa brusquement Hakkai.

L'ex-humain resta immobile, une goutte de sang perlant sur sa joue gauche que le jeune yôkai avait égratignée en le repoussant.

Les yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers le visage effrayé de Gokû.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

Un sourire long, étiré.

Un sourire dangereux.

Il se pencha sur le plus jeune, qui était complètement terrorisé, et lui murmura en un souffle : « Désolé. »

Il se leva, désinvolte et sortit de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte.

Gokû resta assis sur son lit, figé et tremblant. Il se rendit soudain compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et s'écrasaient sur le couvre-lit dans un bruit mat.

Gojô se releva d'un coup sec. Il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Sanzô se tenait dans la pièce et le fixait de ses yeux améthyste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bonze corrompu ? Tu me cherches ? » Le moine ne répondit pas à la provocation et soutint son regard sur le tabou.

« Tu as pleuré.

-… ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

-Tu as les yeux aussi rouges que ta tignasse.

-Évidemment qu'ils sont rouges, crétin, c'est le signe des tabous ! » Répondit Gojô ironiquement.

_C'est toi le crétin._ Lui fit la petite voix.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » Répartit froidement le bonze en tirant une cigarette de son paquet et en l'allumant avec des gestes posés. Le kappa fixa son compagnon et haussa les épaules en détournant la tête, ses doigts se crispant dans les draps.

Il y eut un long silence, lourd et désagréable.

Finalement, Gojô releva les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre le jour décliner.

« Je crois que tu te doutes de la cause…

-J'ai mon idée.

-File-moi du feu. » Sanzô jeta son briquet à son aîné qui s'alluma une cigarette avec des gestes moins assurés que son ami, précédemment.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence.

« Je te conseille de te bouger et de ne pas rester planté là si tu ne veux pas que ton très cher singe soit abîmé. »

Sanzô tiqua, mais ne releva pas.

« Et toi, je te conseille de te bouger si tu ne veux pas perdre ton très cher assassin. »

Gojô bondit en direction du bonze et le saisit par le col avant de le soulever et le plaquer contre le battant de la porte.

Le blond plongea froidement ses iris violets dans ceux, si sanglant, de son vis-à-vis

« Je n'ai pas raison ?

-La ferme, faux moine, je t'interdis de répéter ça !

-« Ça » quoi ? Ah oui…Assassin, peut-être ? Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il est…Un assassin. » Gojô plaqua plus fort le moine contre le mur, menaçant de l'étrangler à force de serrer autant son col noir. « La ferme !

-C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été envoyé…Parce qu'il a tué.

-La ferme !

-Et pas un meurtre des moindres…Mille yôkai, tu te rends compte ? ça fait de lui un assassin réellement dangereux…

-La ferme ! LA FERME !

-T'as beau le nier…Hakkai est un assassin.

-LA FEEEEERME ! » Gojô envoya valdinguer son adversaire à travers la pièce avant de se jeter sur lui et d'entourer de ses mains son cou. « Ferme-la, connard ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Rien !

-Parce…Que tu le connais-Arh-mieux…Toi ?

-Exactement ! C'est moi qui le connais mieux ! Alors ferme-la ! T'as beau avoir plaidé en sa faveur lors de son procès, ça ne change rien, sale bonze !

-Aaarhhgl…Connard…

-T'es pas en position de m'insulter, salaud ! Arrête d'espérer un truc de sa part, mon pauvre ! T'es rien pour lui ! RIEN !

-T'ES RIEN POUR LUI NON PLUS ! » Réussit à hurler le moine.

Gojô cessa de serrer les doigts. Il tomba en arrière, ruisselant de sueur, les yeux hagards. Sanzô se redressa tant bien que mal, haletant. Il toussa et leva les yeux vers le tabou, la main plongée dans la manche, prêt à dédaigner s'il le fallait.

Gojô reprenait sa respiration lentement, un léger sifflement s'échappant de sa gorge par intermittence.

« Tu n'es rien pour lui non plus. » Répéta le bonze.

Un rictus s'étira sur les lèvres crispées du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Ouais…T'as raison…On n'est rien pour lui. Ni toi ni moi… »

Sanzô referma ses doigts osseux sur la crosse de son arme. Il ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

Gojô tendit le bras attrapa dans sa main un peu tremblante le bout de la ceinture du moine.

Rapide comme l'éclair, celui-ci sortit son revolver de sa manche.

Le tabou fut plus rapide.

L'ami le plus fidèle de Sanzô glissa jusqu'à sous la commode, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La ceinture qui retenait le kimono se défit prestement.

Sanzô se retrouva les poignets attachés au pied du lit, les jambes retenues écartées entre les mains ferme de Gojô.

Ce dernier se pencha au-dessus du moine et lui murmura : « Alors…Autant qu'on soit quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, non ? »

Une perle translucide glissa sur la peau pâle du moine.

À suivre…

...Mais comment ais-je pu autant déraper de mon sujet initial ? Je vous jure que je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait.

Mon Dieu, écrire de telles choses le jour de noël.

Eh oui ! Nous sommes le 24 décembre ! Joyeux Noël !


	8. Chapter 8

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 8

Hakkai était assis dans le hall de l'auberge, sur un petit banc miteux.

Il pensait.

Il pensait à lui, à Kanan, à ses meurtres, à Gojô, à ce qu'il venait de tenter auprès de Gokû, à Sanzô, à la coalition du groupe qui risquait de partir en miettes, à ses caprices totalement idiots.

Ce fut une paire de chaussures qui le tirèrent de ces sombres pensées.

Une paire de boots hautes, plus exactement, écaillées sur les bords, rouges à reflet noirs, deux étoiles or sur chaque malléoles et des lacets dépareillés lacés n'importe comment, un bleu et un rose.

L'ex-humain leva les yeux et vit l'ange de la mort qu'il avait aperçu le matin même.

Elle avait les yeux baissés vers lui, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres écarlates, la bouche pincée en une moue apparemment mécontente, les sourcils froncés.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici alors que j'avais dit repos absolu ? »

Aah, c'était le médecin, alors…

« Ha ha, désolé…En fait, c'est moi qui suis venu ici, j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées.

-Huuuum… » Ricana-t-elle en tirant une bouffée de sa clope. Elle l'écrasa sous sa semelle et Hakkai fut tenté de lui dire de se servir d'un cendrier, franchement.

Mais il avait assez fait passer ses états d'âme sur les autres. Il se tut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à la joue ?

-Hein ? » Hakkai passa ses doigts sur la plaie tracée par les ongles de Gokû auparavant. « Oh, rien, je me suis griffé.

-_Tu_ t'es griffé ou _quelqu'un_ t'as griffé ? » Hakkai leva brusquement la tête et la fixe d'un air surpris.

Rera soupira puis s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa mallette entre ses mollets décorés de bas résilles troués et attachés à un porte-jartelle apparent rouge, traçant une ligne sanglante sur ses cuisses pâles comme la mort.

Hakkai la regarda rajuster ses attaches, remonter ses bas glissaient un peu trop, car distendus par les trous, arranger sa jupe plissée en cuir noire et remettre en place la chaîne de perles accrochée à sa ceinture bouclée sur trois rangs.

« Vous avez vraiment un drôle de look…

-Et toi une sacrée lueur de désespoir dans les yeux, si beaux soient-ils. » Hakkai eut un hoquet de surprise. Puis son sempiternel calme revint et il fit un grand sourire à la docteur.

« Vous êtes observatrice.

-Alors, que c'est-il s'est passé ? » Le brun haussa les épaules. « Rien de spécial.

Alors retourne au lit. »

Le brun leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui s'était levée du banc. « Non, ça va. Je peux rester là. » Elle fronça les sourcils et dit d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune réplique : « C'est toi le médecin, maintenant ? Retourne au lit ! »

Hakkai sentit une goutte glisser à l'arrière de son crâne mais ne dit rien.

Il se contenta de remonter les escaliers, suivit de Rera qui fixait ses omoplates comme un chat fixe une mouche venant d'entrer dans son territoire.

Arrivé devant la porte, l'ancien humain stoppa. Rera stoppa derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Entre !

-… » Hakkai n'entra pas. Il écoutait.

Des pleurs, aussi étouffés soient-ils sortaient de la pièce.

Hakkai ferma les yeux.

Il commençait à regretter son geste.

Rera, debout dans son dos, le regardait d'un air de prédateur.

Finalement, elle passa devant le brun et ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte.

Hakkai avait bien tenté de la retenir mais peine perdue.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et contempla le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Gokû était prostré sur le sol, des larmes coulant sur son visage meurtri par une grande coupure sur la joue gauche, au milieu d'une pièce dévastée.

Hakkai regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la médecin et se figea.

« Gokû ! »

Le brun se précipita vers son compagnon pour le prendre par les épaules.

Gokû se déroba avec violence, repoussant l'ex-humain et allant se réfugier à quatre pattes dans un coin, apparemment terrorisé.

Hakkai resta à genoux, sonné.

Rera, toujours sur le seuil de la pièce, soupira et tira une bouffé de sa cigarette. Elle posa sa mallette et se dirigea vers le jeune garçon.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et le força à tourner la tête afin d'examiner la plaie.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Pas de réponse.

« D'accords, mais il va falloir désinfecter. » Elle se leva et alla chercher du coton et une bouteille d'alcool dans sa mallette, avant de revenir devant Gokû qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus dans son coin. Elle imbiba le coton d'alcool, attrapa d'une poigne de fer le menton du cadet et lui tourna de nouveau la tête.

Elle tamponna la joue, faisant grimacer le garçon. Une fois la plaie nettoyée, Rera se pencha en avant et l'examina de plus près.

Les contours étaient irréguliers et la chair partait en lambeaux sur le bord.

Il avait été griffé.

Les yeux sang de la docteur se tournèrent lentement vers Hakkai, toujours assis sur le sol, un mètre derrière elle.

Il portait le même type de griffure (En plus légère, peut-être) sur la même joue que le plus jeune.

Rera ne savait pas bien que penser.

Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se mordit la lèvre et apposa un pansement sur la plaie de Gokû. « Tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Les yeux or du brun se tournèrent craintivement vers Hakkai qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Rera suivit le mouvement du regard et se leva. Elle retourna devant Hakkai et lui demanda : « TU peux sortir cinq minutes, s'il te plait ? Je viendrais te voir après. On s'expliquera. »

Hakkai eut un sourire sardonique. « Vous êtes psy, aussi ?

-Tu vas rire, mais oui, j'ai mon diplôme.

-…Ah.

-Et tiens, met-toi ça sur la joue en attendant. » Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un pansement.

À suivre…

Bilan : Hakkai est un pédophile, Gokû pète un câble, Gojô est désespéré, Sanzô va rompre son vœux de chasteté contre son gré, Rera tente de gérer, Kanzeon se marre.

Youpi !...


	9. Chapter 9

Une revieweuse m'a demandé de faire un Gojô/Sanzo. Je vais avouer que ce couple ne m'attire pas particulièrement et je ne pense pas que le fic aboutisse dessus. Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'offre un bout de lemon. Je ne l'avais pas prévu au départ. Bon, d'accords, ce n'est pas particulièrement gai, mais bon…(Mais c'est gay. Pardon, j'arrête les jeux de mots foireux…)

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 9

Sanzô n'avait peur de rien.

Ou plutôt, il avait peur de pas grand-chose.

Mais là, il avouait volontiers qu'il avait peur.

Vraiment peur.

Son cœur battait à toute allure, des gouttes de sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos et de son visage, sa respiration haletait, ses muscles se crispaient et il avait cette indéfinissable sensation de tord-boyaux au creux du ventre.

Si ça ce n'était pas de la peur…

Mais d'un point de vue extérieur, on pouvait le comprendre.

Les mains de Gojô n'étaient pas très rassurantes en soi. Ni sa bouche, ni ses hanches.

Le moine fermait de toutes ses forces les paupières pour faire abstraction de toutes ces choses qui le rendaient malade de peur.

Il espérait également qu'un élément perturbateur allait venir avant que le tabou franchisse le point de non-retour.

Mais rien ne venait, rien n'arrivait.

Si seulement une météorite contenant des martiens mutants pouvait tomber sur le toit de cette auberge miteuse…

On pouvait toujours rêver…

Si seulement, déjà, ils n'étaient jamais venus dans cette auberge !

…Non, réflexion faite, l'auberge n'y était pour rien, la pauvre.

Si seulement Hakkai n'avait pas été atteint de son putain de surmenage…

Le moine se crispa. Les mains de Gojô prenaient un chemin assez désagréable dans le contexte.

Il sentit sa ceinture de déboucler dans un bruit de métal, sa braguette se dézipper et son pantalon quitter ostensiblement ses hanches.

Le cœur de Sanzô loupa un battement, sa respiration se bloqua.

La main droite du métis se fit caressante, glissa dans sa nuque pour le soulever un peu.

L'autre, plus rude, se posa sur la bouche du bonze pour l'empêcher de crier.

Une douleur transcendante, comme un éclair de lumière blanche directement envoyé dans la rétine.

Sanzô eut l'impression d'être fendu en deux par une hache géante.

Il poussa un hurlement étouffé par la paume de son violeur (car c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait, inutile de se voiler la face et de regarder la vérité entre ses doigts) et tenta de se dérober à l'emprise de Gojô.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des iris mauves.

Une bouche se posa sur ses lèvres, libérées un faible instant par la main gauche.

Et une voix étranglée, presque sanglotante.

« Je l'aime tellement… »

Sanzô sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues rendues pâles par la douleur.

Ils étaient si perdus, tous les deux, si abandonnés par ce traître de salopard de sentiment qu'on appelle l'amour.

Les coups de hanches du tabou se firent un peu plus doux.

En soi, il ne voulait pas vraiment de mal au moine.

Il était…Il avait juste besoin de sentir un contact, un truc bien matériel qui lui prouverait qu'il était vivant.

Mais maladroit, le seul moyen qu'il eût trouvé, c'était un viol qui, il le savait, le dégoûterait le lendemain, et il se détesterait jusqu'à la moelle.

Sanzô le sentait, le savait.

Lui aussi, il était désespéré, au fond.

Lui aussi cherchait un contact. Pas forcément de cette manière, mais il en cherchait un. Ses mains se serrèrent, toujours attachées par sa ceinture de tissu. Il ferma les yeux.

Gojô s'immobilisa en lui et posa sa tête sur le creux entre les clavicules osseuses du moine.

« Je suis un salaud, pas vrai ? »

Sanzô ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je crois juste que tu es un paumé. »

Un silence, un peu lourd, un peu mal à l'aise.

« On est tous les deux des paumés.

-…

-Sanzô, t'es vraiment amoureux d'Hakkai ?

-… » Gojô leva les yeux vers le bonze qui fixait le plafond.

Finalement, il se retira, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au blond.

Un peu de sang coulait sur le plancher.

Le tabou cligna des yeux, fixant cette couleur qu'il connaissait si bien, à force de la voir dans la glace chaque matin.

Il tendit le bras, défit les liens du moine qui se redressa en se frottant les poignets.

Un flottement.

Puis, décrivant un bal arc de cercle de son bras, Sanzô envoya son poing dans la figure du métis.

Puis, traversé d'un éclat de douleur, il se courba en deux avec un grognement.

Gojô ne bougea pas, il se contenta de regarder son compagnon. Puis il enfonça son visage entre ses mains et grommela : « Vive les paumés… »

Sanzô le regarda.

Il vit deux perles translucides glisser entre les doigts du métis et s'écraser sur ses genoux.

Sanzô resta immobile, figé.

Oui, ils étaient tous les deux les paumés, et vive les paumés…

Le blond hésita, tendit la main, la rebaissa, serra les poings, releva la main, effleura les cheveux pourpres de Gojô qui releva la tête.

Ils se regardèrent un temps et un rictus se forma sur leurs lèvres.

Trop besoin de se sentir vivant.

Trop besoin de sensations matérielles.

Même si Sanzô se sentait profondément humilié et souillé, il voulait ces contacts.

Même si Gojô se dégoûtait lui-même et avait la profonde sensation de vouloir mourir, il les voulait aussi.

Les deux hommes se rejoignirent presque naturellement.

Ils s'allongèrent au sol, leurs bouches s'écrasèrent, les mains glissèrent le long de leur corps.

Pas de douceur, pas de romantisme.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour.

C'était la recherche d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils s'y agrippaient désespérément, enfonçant leurs doigts dans la peau de l'autre.

On pouvait affirmer que c'était violent, brusque, douloureux.

Triste aussi.

Infiniment triste.

Ces deux corps, un si pâle et un si basané, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, dans un échange qui tenait plus du règlement de compte qu'un rapport sexuel, étaient horriblement tristes.

Les larmes vinrent accompagner le sang dans cet échange.

Leurs larmes.

Les gouttes salées perlant dans leurs yeux s'écrasaient sur les joues de l'autre, en même temps qu'ils s'embrassaient, se cherchaient, et se trouvaient, peut-être…

Les mains de Gojô serraient les poignets de Sanzô tandis que celui-ci entourait de ses jambes anguleuses la taille du métis, le serrant jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Gojô s'accrochait aux hanches saillantes du moine, imaginant que c'était celle de son aimé, Hakkai.

Sanzô, lui…

Il ne savait même pas lui-même s'il cherchait sur la peau du tabou celle de l'ex-humain ou du plus jeune yôkai.

Les deux hommes l'attiraient autant l'un que l'autre.

Gokû…Bon, il connaissait Gokû depuis longtemps, et il n'avait pas mis cent sept ans à comprendre ce qui lui tordait les boyaux lorsqu'il regardait son cadet.

Mais Hakkai…Quand il avait rencontré Hakkai, une sorte de feu l'avait envahi, un truc qui vous monte aux joues en passant par le ventre.

On pouvait en déduire, peut-être, que son attirance pour l'ancien humain était uniquement sexuelle.

Gokû pour la romance, Hakkai pour le sexe ?

Enfin, pour l'instant, c'était Gojô qui l'envahissait, le mordait, le faisait descendre aux enfers en même temps qui l'emmenait au paradis.

Le tabou enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde du moine, poussa un râle et d'un dernier coup de hanche, se libéra dans le corps de Sanzô.

Le bonze ne tarda pas à suivre et se cambra en un cri de jouissance.

Leurs deux corps se relâchèrent d'un coup et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

Essoufflés, déboussolés, ils reprirent difficilement contenance en se redressant tant bien que mal sur le parquet.

Gojô se mit debout et referma son pantalon et regardant ailleurs.

Sanzô le fixa de bas en haut et de haut en bas et sentit soudain une vague de tristesse l'envahir, qui lui souleva le cœur et l'estomac.

Gojô ne se retourna même pas, la main sur la poignée de la porte, lorsqu'il entendit Sanzô vomir derrière lui.

Il ouvrit le battant et sortit en le refermant dans son dos.

Le tabou, en s'appuyant dessus, tourna légèrement les yeux sur la droite.

Son cœur cessa de battre, son sang se figea.

Hakkai le regardait, appuyé sur le mur, bras croisé et jambes tendues.

Ses yeux verts sondaient le métis d'un air aussi froids que de la glace.

Le tabou sentit un déferlement de douleur et de désespoir l'envahir.

La fin de cette journée semblait être mal partie.

À suivre…

Huuum.


	10. Chapter 10

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 10

Rera tira une chaise et s'assit en face de Gokû, toujours recroquevillé dans son coin de chambre.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, se resserra sur lui-même.

La docteur soupira, s'adossa à sa chaise, sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et, soufflant un rond de fumée : « Alors je vais te dire ce que je pense. Ton pote Hakkai, qui vient de sortir, t'as fait des avances. Tu l'as repoussé, le blessant ainsi à la joue. Il est parti et toi, tu es resté seul, désemparé, complètement à la masse. Et soudain, tu t'es senti horriblement triste et t'as tout bazardé. Tu t'es blessé volontairement à la même joue pour t'infliger la même punition qu'il a subie. Maintenant, tu es déprimé, tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tu regrettes ton geste mais il te dégoûte d'avoir essayé ça. Je me trompe ? »

Gokû releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Quoi, c'était vraiment ça ? » S'étonna Rera en s'étouffant avec sa fumée. « Ah. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. »

Elle expulsa avec sa bouche une tête de mort et Gokû regarda la figure morbide s'élever dans les airs, admiratif.

Elle fixa le plafond un moment puis rabaissa ses yeux carmin vers l'adolescent.

« Tu sais pourquoi as-t-il fait ça ? »

Gokû secoua lentement la tête, raffermissant sa prise autour de ses genoux.

Rera jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, souffla une autre bouffée puis se pencha en avant.

« Mon p'tit, je sens que ça va être compliqué à t'expliquer… »

« Hakkai… »

Les pupilles du brun se contractèrent légèrement, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire fin, étiré, dangereux. Un sourire de serpent

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux moines, Gojô.

-Non, je…

-Oh, tu sais, ça ne me concerne pas… »

L'ex-humain tourna doucement les talons, commença à longer le mur. « Non, Hakkai, en fait…C'est plutôt…

-Ta vie sexuelle ne me concerne pas, Gojô…

-Rha, mais tu vas m'écouter ?! »

Une vague de colère montait insidieusement en Gojô.

« Tu peux parler, toi, tu fais bien des avances à un mineur ! Tu sais, on appelle ça du détournement de mineur, chez nous ! Peut-être que chez toi, l'inceste et les trucs comme ça était accepté, pas ici ! »

Hakkai se retourna brusquement, et envoya d'un geste sec son poing dans le visage du métis. Celui-ci pensa furtivement qu'il se prenait beaucoup de tartes, aujourd'hui.

Il s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa jusqu'au sol.

Il y eu un silence, où l'on entendait juste la respiration un peu sifflante d'Hakkai.

Le tabou garda les yeux baissés.

Il savait qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Hakkai le lui confirma.

« Tu vas trop loin, Gojô. Surtout venant de ta part. »

Le métis releva les yeux, et essuya une goutte de sang au coin de sa bouche.

Le brun respirait avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Il s'appuya au mur, rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Hakkai…Hakkai, ça va ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en se levant.

Il tendit le bras, Hakkai le repoussa.

« Ça va »

Il glissa soudain le long du mur, sa respiration de plus en plus haletante. Gojô se rapprocha, posa sa main sur l'épaule froide du brun. Celui-ci ne la repoussa pas, sa tête se pencha légèrement sur le côté, jusqu'à ce que sa joue effleure le dos de la main du tabou.

Gojô tressaillit. Certes, la sensation de la peau de Sanzô était encore présente dans son esprit, mais celle de Hakkai était si…Si agréable…

Gojô voulait tant cette peau sur la sienne, ce corps serré dans ses bras, ses hanches ondulantes contre les siennes…

Le métis revint sur terre et baissa les yeux vers le brun.

Il se rendit soudain compte que celui-ci était mal en point.

Il était essoufflé, ses yeux étaient brumeux et ses mains se serraient convulsivement.

« Merde ! »

Gojô prit dans ses bras l'ex-humain et le souleva pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pieds. Il se rendit furtivement compte que la médecin était déjà là, ouf. Tiens, Gokû avait l'air bizarre.

Le tabou n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir. Rera s'était levée d'un bond et avait pris Hakkai dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit (Très musclée, la fille !)

Elle pris un somnifère dans sa mallette et l'administra au brun. Sa respiration se calma, son corps se détendit et il s'endormit paisiblement.

Un flottement.

Gokû avait suivi le mouvement avec une bouche et des yeux grands ouverts.

Gojô avait encore les bras en position de porté.

Rera se retourna et, fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas bien…

-Tu as la joue ecchymosée.

-Ah…Oui, c'est rien. »

C'est à ce moment que Sanzô arriva dans la pièce. Rera se tourna vers lui.

Petit silence, pendant lequel elle le jugea du regard.

Elle lui bondit dessus et le poussa sur un lit avant de le pointer du doigt et de dire d'un ton sans appel : « Pas bouger. »

Le moine la fixa et grogna : « Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres ?

-Depuis que t'as le trou de balle agrandit de force » Répondit-elle d'un ton sec en fouillant dans sa mallette.

Silence.

Gokû bondit sur ses pieds et retrouva l'usage de la parole : « Quoi ?! » Il se tourna vers Gojô : « Gojô, qui lui a fait ça ? » Le tabou le fixa une fraction de seconde puis détourna les yeux, cachant son visage derrière son rideau de cheveux rouges.

Le yôkai cligna des yeux. « Gojô…T'as pas fait ça… »

Rera regarda Gojô qui regarda Sanzô qui regarda Rera. Gokû agrippa le col du tabou « Gojô ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !

-Gokû, ferme-la ! » S'écria Sanzô.

Le jeune s'immobilisa et regarda le moine avec de grands yeux désespérés. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le bonze s'était assis et il posa sa main sur la tête du brun. « Ça va, Gokû. Ça va. »

Rera tira une chaise et poussa d'un coup de pied le tabou dessus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fou… » Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur son nez et répliqua : « Tu la fermes. Vous êtes sacrément mal parti pour partir rapidement, les cocos. Un surmené émotionnellement instable, un mineur à demi détourné, un moine violé et un enfant tabou foncièrement idiot. »

Les trois garçons la regardèrent avec d'immenses yeux, dans un beau cosplay de soucoupes volantes.

Elle tira une deuxième chaise, posa ses fesses dessus.

« Et maintenant, on ouvre ses valises, et on dégueule ce qu'on a à dégueuler. »

À suivre…

Que d'élégance quand Rera parle…

Prochain (s ?) chapitre : on se défoule !


	11. Chapter 11

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 11

Rera tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, souffla la fumée dans l'air tendu de la pièce.

Rejetée en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle mirait le plafond comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

Au bout d'un moment, agacée, elle écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier posé à côté d'elle (c'était au moins la cinquantième de l'heure…) et se redressa avant de demander : « Vous comptez jouer aux carpes pendant encore longtemps ? »

Un silence, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

« Mais…Hakkai n'est pas réveillé… » Répondit une faible voix en direction du coin où était assis Gokû. « Ah » Marmonna-t-elle. « C'est vraiment l'excuse la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais entendue. Enfin bref, ça peut s'arranger. »

Elle pris le cendrier, retourna son contenu sur la table et balança l'objet contre le mur, juste au-dessus de la tête d'Hakkai.

Ça fit « Bonk ! » en lui tombant dessus, le réveillant en sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

À peine avait-il posé cette question qu'il la regrettait, se souvenant soudainement de tout.

Amer, il fixa le médecin qui s'allumait une autre cigarette (apparemment, elle faisait fi de ses propres recommandations).

« J'ai dit, peu après t'avoir administré un calmant pour cause de baisse de tension fulgurante, que là maintenant, vous déchargez vos valises et basta, on en parle plus.

Moi je vais vous dire ce que je pense et ça ne tiens qu'à moi. Je crois qu'il y a un big problème de communication dans votre groupe.

Mais malheuresement, et paradoxalement, il marche comme une table (elle tapa du plat de la main celle à côté d'elle) : on lui retire un pied, elle se casse la binette.

Alors, c'est quoi le bug ? Le bug, c'est que, incapables de vous dire en face ce que vous pensez, vous en venez à faire des trucs tordus qui nous vous plaisent pas vraiment, pour prouvez aux autres où à vous-même vos si profoooondes pensées. Pas vrai, Hakkai ? »

Le brun baissa les yeux. Les autres le regardèrent.

« Tu as l'air d'être quand même le moins crétin du groupe, je pensais pas que tu allais faire une choses pareille. Même Gokû semblait étonné. »

On regarda Hakkai, on regarda Gokû. Celui-ci baissa le regard.

Rera repris : « Toi, mon très cher Gojô -c'est bien ça ton nom ?- tu t'es seulement arrêté aux apparences, tellement idiot.

Et toi, Sanzô. T'hésite encore ? Alors tire un coup et va enfin avec ton très cher et tendre, regarde ce que ton indécision à engendrée.

Vous êtes de pauvres paumés, quel dommage, ça aurait pu être de belles histoires d'amour. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je ne viens pas d'annoncer l'apocalypse.

Vous voulez que j'explique mieux ? Ok, je n'y vais pas avec des gants, je vous préviens.

Ça va faire horriblement banal comme dénouement, mais passons.

Gokû, si te t'ais expliqué pas mal de trucs tout à l'heure, j'ai omis une chose.

Une minuscule, infiniment petite chose. Mais énormément importante.

À mon très humble avis de médecin, ton soleil est amoureux de toi.

Oh Sanzô, range cette arme, c'est inutile. À force d'enterrer tes sentiments, ils réapparaissent d'eux-mêmes les jours d'orage. C'est comme ça qu'on découvre les cadavres la plupart du temps, tu sais.

Bref, Gokû, je continue…Arrête de faire cette tête de merlan frit, voyons. Donc, voilà, mais. Il y a toujours un mais. Mais ce cher moine, peu sûr de lui, pour une raison que je tairais car je ne suis pas sûre de moi, n'a rien dit. Abruti, pas vrai ? Allons Gokû, ressaisis toi.

Pour continuer sur cette lancée, j'ajouterais qu'Hakkai, en bon garçon intelligent qu'il est, l'a bien compris, et même Gojô devait en avoir capté des signes. Je me trompe ?

Mais Gojô…Passons. (Le tabou grogna dans son coin). Concentrons-nous sur Hakkai.

Tu penses que ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai ? Oui, bien sûr. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Oui ? Tu pourrais le répéter à haute voix ? »

Gokû fit une tête complètement paniquée. Il fixa tour à tour Sanzô, Hakkai puis Rera.

« Allons. »

Le yôkai déglutit, se tordit les mains, gémit et supplia du regard le docteur du regard. Celle-ci secoua la tête et s'adossa à sa chaise.

Le pauvre adolescent n'avait plus qu'à s'exécuter. Il baissa le nez, et commença à parler d'une voix faible.

« Ho-Den Sama pense que…Hakkai à fait ça…Pour…Que Sanzô (En disant cela il jeta un coup d'œil à l'interpellé) se rendre compte…Qu'il tenait à moi…Et que…Je tenais à lui… »

Regards fixes sur le cadet qui rebaissa le nez en rougissant.

Regards détournés sur l'ex-humain.

Il eut un sourire d'excuse. « Je veux bien avouer que c'était tordu.

-Et de plus, tu as blessé quelqu'un par là. N'est-ce pas, Gojô ? » Le tabou sursauta. Il regarda Rera puis regarda Hakkai qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.

Le docteur ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Tu ne dis plus rien, Sanzô-sama.

-… » On fixa le blond.

Celui-ci tira une cigarette, l'alluma et, soufflant la fumée dans l'air : « Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Menteur. » Le moine envoya un regard noir à la jeune femme. Elle le soutint avec un sourire narquois plaqué au visage.

Finalement, il détourna les yeux et tout en tirant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, il marmonna : « C'était peut-être tordu mais ça à bien marché, en tout cas. »

Gokû releva la tête, plus rouge que jamais et les yeux très écarquillés.

Hakkai eut un fin sourire et baissa la tête.

Gojô le regarda de travers.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas franc, Sanzô. » Murmura le brun en se redressant sur le lit, repoussant les couvertures. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? » Demanda le tabou en se tournant vers son ami. Celui-ci l'ignora et regarda Sanzô tout en continuant : « Désolé d'avoir fait ça.

Mais je crois…(Son regard vert se promena sur la minuscule assemblée, s'attardant sur Gojô) …Que je ne suis pas le seul à devoir faire ça.

-Exact. » Acquiesça Rera en écrasant sa clope sur sa semelle, faute de cendrier (le précédent étant toujours sur le lit du brun). Elle se leva.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. J'ai débloqué la situation, c'est déjà ça. Expliquez-vous ce soir. Demain, tout le monde se repose et après-demain, je vous laisse partir. Bonne soirée. Je reviens demain en début d'après-midi. »

La porte se referma.

Les quatre garçons restèrent interdit.

« Oï…Elle a son diplôme de psychiatre ou quoi ?

-Elle m'a dit que oui.

-Ah.

-C'est quoi un psychiatre ? ça se mange ?

-Mais non, baka ! »

Hakkai eut un sourire. On avait une esquisse de début d'ombre de brouillon d'un retour à la normale.

Il s'assit sur le lit, les pieds sur le parquet et croisa les doigts, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

« Qui doit s'excuser, d'après toi ? » Grommela le moine en s'adossant au mur attenant à sa propre couche.

« D'après toi, bonze pourri ? » Ricana Gojô en croisant les jambes.

Gokû soupira et se leva, alla s'asseoir près de Sanzô et entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

« Pas moi, en tout cas, sale kappa de merde. » Répliqua froidement le blond en jaugeant du regard son compagnon. Le tabou fit une grimace.

Il le savait, il était le premier à devoir s'excuser ici.

Il détourna la tête, évitant soigneusement de regarde ne serait-ce que l'un de ses compagnons.

« Excuse-moi, Sanzô. Je ne voulais pas vraiment ça.

-Humpf.

-Et excuse-moi Hakkai. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

-…

-Et excuse-moi Gokû d'avoir touché ton soleil.

-…Ah… »

Silence.

Les excuses de Gojô avaient un goût amer d'aveux.

Sanzô fixa le mur, cigarette se consumant en main.

Hakkai baissa les yeux.

Gokû se tordit les poignets mal à l'aise.

Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que le tabou regarde de nouveau les trois autres.

« C'est à votre tour, je crois.

-Oui…Sanzô. Je me suis déjà excusé, mais je le redis. Mais j'espère qu'au moins tu as compris ce que je voulais te montrer.

-Nh.

-Gokû…Pardon. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

-…

-Gojô…(un temps) Pardon de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Et pardon de t'avoir blessé si je l'ai fais.

-…Ouais… »

Hakkai serra les mains, ses jointures devinrent blanches.

Gokû se leva : « Moi…Ben…Excuse moi Hakkai de t'avoir griffé. Et…Gojô…Je t'en veux pas tu sais…Enfin…Et Sanzô…Sanzô…Je…

-Ouais, c'est bon, n'use pas ta salive… » Grommela le moine en écrasant sa cigarette, celle-ci totalement consumée dans sa main depuis un petit moment, manquant de lui brûler les doigts.

Gokû rougit et se rassis.

Tout le monde regarda Sanzô.

Les excuses n'étaient vraiment pas son lot. Mais là…

« 'Scuse moi d'avoir dit ça, kappa…

-Mh…

-Excuse-moi Hakkai de ne pas avoir été sincère.

-Oui…

-Et…Pardon Gokû de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt. (_Merde, j'ai dit ça moi ?_ Pensa-t-il au même moment)

-… »

De nouveau un silence (y'a pas de raison de changer les habitudes, hein…)

Puis : « Gojô, tu peux me suivre dans la pièce d'à côté, je voudrais te parler.

-Hein ? »

Hakkai se leva précautionneusement, essayant d'éviter les vertiges. Le métis le fixa avec de grands yeux puis se leva à son tour, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte, le brun se retourna et murmura à l'adresse de Sanzô : « Vous feriez de vous expliquez aussi. »

Et la porte se referma sur les deux hommes, laissant les deux autres dans la pièce.

A suivre…

Nooon ! Ne me frappez pas ! Je sais que ça traîne un peu mais s'il vous plait, ayez pitié !

Logiquement (je dis bien logiquement) il n'y a plus que deux chapitres d'intrigue et un de conclusion.

Review ?


	12. Chapter 12

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 12

La porte se referma en un claquement sonore.

Sanzo se ralluma une cigarette, Gokû serra un peu plus ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Un long silence s'installa.

Au bout d'un moment : « Sanzô…

-Nh ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « Ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt ? »

-Tch. Laisse tomber, macaque » Répliqua le moine, retrouvant sa froideur habituelle.

« Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber ! J'ai trop souffert aujourd'hui pour laisser tomber ! (Il s'était levé d'un bond aux mots de son compagnon) Je ne veux plus laisser tomber ! Hors de question, c'est fini ! Je veux que tu m'expliques ! Parce que j'en ai assez de me demander, tous les jours, oui, tous les jours ! De me demander ce que tu penses sous tes airs renfrognés, ce que tu penses…Ce que tu penses de moi ! »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, laissant le blond scotché.

« Sanzô…Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ?

-… » Le moine détourna la tête.

Le silence retomba, ainsi que Gokû sur ses fesses.

Au ciel, une déesse se grattait la tête…

« Toujours aussi inexpressif, pas vrai, Konzen… »

« Sanzô…

-…

-Sanzô, réponds-moi ! S'il te plait ! » Le blond tourna légèrement ses iris violets sur le côté. Il regarda le gamin assis à ses pieds, le regard désespéré et les lèvres tremblantes, au bord des larmes.

Il détourna de nouveau les yeux.

« Sanzô ! »

Pas de réponses.

« Sanzô ! »

Toujours pas.

Il n'osait pas, ne voulait pas.

« Sanzô ! »

Cette voix…

« Sanzô ! »

Cette voix qui lui cassait tant les oreilles et qui lui casse toujours autant…

« Sanzô ! »

Il n'avait jamais pu faire le poids…

« Sanzôôôô !

-Je t'aime, IDIOT DE SINGE ! »

Le singe en question se figea brusquement sous l'aveu, le regardant (Sanzô, pas l'aveu…) avec d'immense yeux.

Sanzô devint soudain très rouge, il détourna les yeux, écrasa sa cigarette, et fit signe à son ami de s'approcher.

Tel un animal docile, Gokû sauta sur le lit et s'assit à côté de son maître.

Sanzô tendit le bras, effleura la joue du petit brun.

Hakkai ?

Il s'en fichait, à présent.

La main se referma dans la nuque.

L'attira contre lui.

«…Sanzô ?

-La ferme… »

Ils restèrent immobiles, Gokû le nez planté dans les vêtements de son soleil.

« Sanzô…

-Mh ?

-Tu n'as pas eu mal ? Je veux dire…

-…Non. Ça va. » Il serra un peu plus le brun contre lui, passa son deuxième bras autour de ses épaules.

Gokû ferma les yeux.

Il se lova contre le blond qui poussa un « Tch » de gène.

Silence.

Silence calme, apaisé.

« Sanzô…

-Quoi encore ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Tch. »

Le singe leva le nez, peu satisfait de la réponse de son compagnon. il le fixa avec de grand yeux où l'on pouvait lire le reproche.

Sanzô lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules.

Gokû insista, pressa son maître.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et rougissant tel une jeune mariée, il déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvre du gamin.

Celui-ci paru content et se relova contre son soleil qui posa la tête contre le mur.

Ils s'endormirent peu à peu, épuisés par les derniers événements.

« Sanzô ? » Demanda soudainement la voix ensommeillée de Gokû. « Mnh ?

-Je t'aiderais…Pour que ça ne fasse pas trop mal…

-…Merci…Gokû… »

À suivre…

Moi, bâcler les scènes d'amour des couples qui ne m'intéressent pas ? Noooon, pas du tout ! Qu'allez-vous chercher là ?


	13. Chapter 13

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 13

Dans la pièce voisine, Hakkai se rassit, ne tenant pas vraiment à s'évanouir en pleine discussion avec le tabou.

Celui-ci s'était posé contre le mur et le regardait par en-dessous.

Le brun, une fois assis sur une chaise, le regarda à son tour et eu un petit sourire.

« Désolé, Gojô.

-Mh. Moi aussi. »

L'ex-humain ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Le métis fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y de drôle ?

-Rien. Gojyo…

-Mh ?

-Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. »

Il y eu un silence (Uh uh…Et oui, encore.) puis lentement, Gojô se décolla du mur et vint tirer une chaise aux côtés de son ami.

De nouveau un silence.

Par où commencer, semblaient se dire les deux compagnons, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Puis, finalement, Hakkai brisa la glace, comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient : « Gojô…Que voulait dire Rera-san par « Tu t'es arrêté aux apparences » ?

-…

-…Gojô ?

-Je croyais…Que tu étais amoureux de Gokû…Ou même que tu avais envi de lui…Je t'ai entendu, à travers la porte, lorsque tu discutais avec Sanzô.

-Ah.

-…

-Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler.

-Ha ha, très drôle. Genre c'est facile.

-…Je sais…Mais…Au lieu d'aller…

-D'aller sauter Sanzo, pas vrai ?

-…

-Excuse-moi mais…Pourquoi ça te gêne ? Je veux dire…Tu es amoureux de ce moine, ou quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Ben oui…Tu fais des avances à Gokû pour lui montrer qu'il est amoureux de ce singe, et ça te fout en rogne que je le touche…Je voudrais comprendre…

-…

-…Quoi ?

-…Tu es la personne la plus idiote que je n'ai jamais rencontré, Gojô.

-Hein ?! Bah merci !

-Mais enfin, Gojô, comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je suis amoureux de Sanzô ?

-…Ah…Kanan, pas vrai ?

-…Non. (Il détourna la tête) C'est vrai que je l'aime encore, et je l'aimerais sûrement toujours, mais pas de la même manière que…

-Que ?...

-Gojô, voyons…Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas… »

De petits rouages tournèrent au-dessus de la tête du tabou.

« Hakkai…Tu es…(Le brun eut un sourire doux) Attend, je suis plus, là…

-Ha ha…

-Rit pas…

-Désolé…

-Hakkai…

-Mh ?

-Je crois que je suis aussi tombé amoureux de toi.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… (Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé et que l'heureux élu d'Hakkai n'était pas sa personne)

-Non, ça va.

-…

-Gojô ?

-Mh ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut…S'embrasser ? »

Le brun prit la couleur des cheveux de son vis-à-vis en achevant sa demande.

Celui-ci sourit, une vague de chaleur le prenant au ventre.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues de son ami. Non, amant, c'était mieux. Celui-ci posa ses propres mains sur celle du métis, profitant de leurs chaleurs.

Il ferma les yeux, mais Gojô le coupa : « Garde-les ouverts, s'il te plait… »

Il les rouvrit.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent.

S'effleurèrent.

Se touchèrent.

Se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

S'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer la langue de l'autre.

Hakkai poussa un infime soupir qui caressa la joue de son amant. Celui-ci fit glisser ses mains dans le dos du brun, le serra un peu contre lui, hésitant dans ses gestes.

Hakkai se lova de lui-même contre le torse du tabou, sans cesser l'échange.

Gojô le serra complètement, l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, et ses lèvres toujours contre celles du métis, il s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin et le tabou le serra encore un peu plus fort.

Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, c'était presque à regret.

Hakkai poussa un énième soupir, d'aise cette fois. Il posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son amant et sourit contre le tissu.

Gojô remonta ses bras autour du cou du brun et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure soyeuse et foncée.

Un temps.

C'était bon.

C'était agréable.

C'était grisant.

Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher.

Soudain, Gojô passa son bras droit sous les genoux de l'ancien humain et son bras gauche sous ses aisselles, il le souleva en se levant

Surpris, le brun poussa une exclamation étouffée par la bouche du tabou. Il le porta jusqu'au lit, l'allongea, l'embrassa de nouveau, plus profondément cette fois-ci, plus passionnément, plus hardiment.

Hakkai, quelque peu surpris, agrippa de ses doigts le vêtement de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent, mais c'était pour mieux se rejoindre.

Finalement, le tabou glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de l'ex-humain. Celui-ci se tortilla légèrement, déshabitué à ce type de contact depuis longtemps.

Soudain, les doigts de Gojô effleurèrent la longue cicatrice qui défigurait le ventre du brun.

Hakkai se tendit.

Les doigts la caressèrent, la cajolèrent, suivirent ses contours comme pour dire : « Je t'aime même avec. »

Les yeux verts se fermèrent, il était bien, il était à l'aise, il était heureux.

« Gojô…

-Mmh ?

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là…

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? » S'exclama le métis apparemment déçu et révolté.

« Parce que si on fais l'amour maintenant, je serais réellement épuisé et Rera-san te tuera…

-…Ah…Pas bête. » Acquiesça le tabou en relevant le nez. (La perspective de se retrouver avec une sonde gastrique dans les fesses revint grand V dans son cerveau)

Il rabaissa doucement le tee-shirt de son amant avec un sourire cochon : « Mais sois sûr que je me rattraperais !

-J'y compte bien…

-Maintenant, dort, tu as en effet l'air épuisé. »

Il se leva mais une main saisit le bord de son haut.

« Dort avec moi…S'il te plait…

-..Dis-moi…Tu serais pas du genre un peu romantique, toi ? » Rigola le demi-yôkai en s'allongeant sous la couette avec le brun.

« Si… » Sourit ce dernier en se calant contre la poitrine de l'autre homme.

Gojô rit franchement, l'embrassa encore, le serra contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, lien indestructible.

À suivre…

Je sais, je sais, Hakkai et Gojô sont beaucoup mieux décrits que Sanzô et Gokû…Désolée…

Je vous rassure ! C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Courage, vous pouvez le faire !


	14. Chapter 14

Pauvres, pauvres garçons…

Chapitre 14

Rera, en ouvrant les yeux ce matin, se dit que c'était, en apparence, une bonne journée.

Elle se leva, s'habilla, attrapa sa mallette en sortant.

Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'auberge où ils logeaient.

Ha ha. Ils.

Bon dieu, ils lui avait donné, du fil à retordre !

Jamais vu des mecs aussi bornés, stupides, instables, idiots et aveugles !

Elle entra dans le hall ou le gérant la salua, habitué maintenant.

« Ils sont en train de petit déjeuner dans la salle.

-Ha. Ils ont pu se lever, alors ? Pas trop KO ?

-Non. Ça avait l'air d'aller.

-C'est bien alors. »

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de restauration.

Effectivement.

Ils avaient bonnes mines.

Elle sourit, vint à leur table tira une chaise et s'assit.

« Oh, bonjour, Rera-san, vous allez bien ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça. Mais merci, je vais. Toi aussi, tu as l'air bien. Tu as repris des couleurs. Tout s'est arrangé ?

-Oui, je pense.

-Bon. Je fais un contrôle ?

-Non, je pense que ça ira. » Répondit Hakkai avec un petit rire.

« Bon. Finissez votre bouffe, et faites le bien ! Le petit déjeuner est important, surtout pour des éclopés tout fraîchement guéris.

-Nous n'étions pas tous malade, médecin de pacotille !

-Tu as dit quelque chose, cafard ? (sonde gastrique sortie)

-Nh…Non rien.

-En tout cas, vous étiez tous méchamment éclopés du cerveau. Comme je me le disais à moi-même plus tôt : bornés, stupides, instables, idiots et aveugles !

-Merci, trop gentil… » Grinça le moine.

« On aurait dit mon mari.

-…

-…

-…Hein ?

-…QUOIIIIIII ?

-Ha ha ha…

-Munch munch…Un marif ?

-Parle pas la bouche pleine, crétin ! Vous semblez surpris.

-Juste un peu… »

La médecin sourit et croisa les bras.

À la fin du repas, tout ce petit monde grimpa dans la chambre et Rera fit un tour de dernières tortures…Vérifications.

« Parfait. À croire que l'amour vous a remis d'aplomb ! » S'exclama-t-elle, faisant rougir les quatre voyageurs. Elle se mit à rire, donna un coup dans le dos de Gojyo qui manqua de donner de sa chaise.

« Je vous donne mon accord pour repartir aujourd'hui. Parole de médecin.

-Merci.

-Pas trop tôt… » Grogna Sanzo en s'allumant une clope, bientôt suivit de la docteur et du tabou qui lui taxèrent du feu, suivant la règle de 90 des fumeurs : ils n'ont jamais de briquets sur eux…

Juste avant de partir, Rera se planta sur le pas de la porte et soufflant un grand rond de fumée.

« N'empêche…J'ai été contente de vous rencontrer les gars. Ça me fera des histoires à raconter à mon futur gosse. »

On la regarda avec de grands yeux.

Elle éclata de rire et partit en fermant la porte du pied.

« Ça se voyait pas qu'elle était enceinte… Un mari et un gosse…C'est pas ce qu'on pourrait lui appliquer au premier abord » Murmura Gojyo en se penchant en avant.

« En effet… » Ria Hakkai.

« Hmpf. » Observa Sanzo.

« …Dis Sanzo…

-Nh ?

-Comment on fait les enfants ?... »

…

Silence, un comme ça faisant longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu.

…

« …Tu aurais dû lui demander, Gokû… »

Kanzeon éclata de rire, et se vautra avec satisfaction dans son trône, sous l'œil réprobateur de Jiroshin.

« Voilà tout est bien qui finit bien ! Et même sans mon aide, en plus ! Cette petite Rera est douée, il faudrait que je la contacte !

-Kanzeon Bottatsu...

-Oui, et en plus, grâce à elle, je vais avoir de beau film de chaîne câblée, le soir !

-Erh… »

La déesse éclata de nouveau de rire et se frotta les mains, observant les quatre compagnons repartis dans leur jeep.

Le voyage était de nouveau en marche.

Fin

Et voilà ! FINI !

Ils en ont bavé les pauvres !

Sanzo : Ouais, franchement, comme t'as osé me faire violer par ce crétin de kappa !

Gojyo : oh, la ferme, moine chauve ! Tu crois que ça m'a plu ? Hakkai, réconforte-moi !

Hakkai /se détourne/…

Gojyo : Aaaargh, regarde Bloody soul, à cause de toi, notre idylle est finie !

Gokû : Mais c'est vrai, comment on fais les enfants ?

Bloody : Demande à Gojyo, il est très doué en pratique…

Gojyo : Arrête, tu m'enfonces face à Hakkai…

/On voit Hakkai très loin, il lit assis sur un banc avec une aura « tu-t'approches-tu-meurs »/

Bloody : Bah, ça s'arrangera…D'ailleurs, les lecteurs peuvent aider en envoyant une review ! S'ils envoient des mots à Hakkai, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra avec toi, Gojyo.

Gojyo : alors envoyez des review, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit /Gojyo mode chibies eyes/

Sanzo, Goku, Bloody : T'as l'air trop con avec cette tête là…


End file.
